


He's Going the Distance

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Dirty mirror, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, long distance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: So...  Day Two Prompt for Victuuriweek - LONG DISTANCE was the Prompt with Yuuri... so um...  Yuuri, Victor, Phichit and Chris have a 'long distance' contest to see who wins...





	

The banquet was drawing to an end, the drinks had flown freely and everyone was feeling great.  In a back corner of the banquet hall, Yuuri was leaned up against Victor, his back to his chest, watching Chris finish his pole dance routine.  “Wish you would have gone up there this year Yuuri.”  Victor had whispered in his ear.  Yuuri could feel the blush rising slowly to his cheeks.  He made sure not to drink nearly what he had last year at the banquet.   


Shaking his head against Victor’s shoulder, he could feel Victor laughing, his chest rumbling against his back.  Victor wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri.  Somehow they had managed to get him and Yurio out on the floor earlier to another dance off, that was fun.  Yuuri could swear Yurio had been practicing and had put something together for the night, it all seemed too good, practiced.  It did not matter though, they all laughed, feeling the pressure of the competition off their shoulders.  It was a nice feeling, Yuuri loved just relaxing up to Victor, knowing for once, they could sleep in a bit.   


Victor was only giving them a few days in Barcelona before heading back to Saint Petersburg.  He wanted them to enjoy the city without the pressure of the competition.  A couple of the other skaters were doing the same.   


Yuuri saw Chris and Phichit walking over, Chris was putting his shirt back on though leaving it unbuttoned, staying in his barely there black thongs.  They looked to be in a heated conversation.

“Chris that is impossible!  Your room is like fifteen feet wide!”

“I’m telling you Phichit, this morning I hit the mirror, from the bed!”

“Simply NOT possible Chris!  I’m calling bullshit!”

“Phichit, just because you can’t do it, does not mean you have to doubt  _ my _ abilities to do so.”

Yuuri gently elbowed Victor, getting his attention at those two arguing.  Turning, looking up at Victor, he raised his eyebrow, Victor shrugged.   


“So wait… Now you’re saying I couldn’t do it?”

“I am not saying you can’t do it, I am just saying you haven’t done it.”  Chris gave his classic smile and wink.  Yuuri could see Phichit was starting to fidget.

Phichit looked down at his drink, twirling his glass in his hands, “I mean… I’ve gotten it to the end of the bed before, but I wasn’t even trying.  I am sure if I tried….”

“And that is the spirit!”  Chris slapped Phichit’s back playfully and they got to laughing.  Chris turned over to where Yuuri and Victor were. He raised his eyebrow, looking back at Phichit and smiled.

“So Victor…  Maybe we should ask you!”  Chris asked, that grin plastered on his face.  Phichit got to chuckling as well.

“Ask me what?” Victor responded.

Phichit sipped his drink and then gave Chris a look that said to go ahead.

“Ah, Victor, so Phichit here does not believe I can lay on my bed, and cum on the mirror at the other side of my room.”  Chris said it casually.  Yuuri spit his drink out, Victor froze and Phichit started to laugh.  Yuuri at this point was choking and Victor was getting the cotton square out of his jacket pocket handing to him to wipe his mouth.

“And just how did this conversation happen?”  Victor asked.  Trying to hide the stunned sound to his voice.

“That… that doesn’t matter ok?  He is saying he can, I am saying he can’t do it!  Those mirrors are just too far from the bed!  I bet if we went to his room now, the mirror would be clean!”  Phichit responded as he was waving his hands.

“Well of course it is clean  _ now _ !  The cleaning people got it this morning!”  Chris rolled his eyes and sipped more from his drink.

“I’m just saying that maybe you are exaggerating a bit.”  Phichit was challenging Chris now.  Yuuri had finally stopped choking and was holding Victor’s cotton square to his mouth trying not to let them see it gaping open.  He would have laughed if he wasn’t so shocked by it all.   


“Well I think there is only way we can prove you wrong.”  Chris said, staring down Phichit.

“And… and how do you propose this?”  Phichit was questioning him.

“Well… we see who can shoot farther of course!” Chris said, sipping his drink and finishing it.

“All you’ll do is say you hit the mirror again.”  Phichit was rolling his eyes.

“Then come with me and I’ll prove to you I can, and you cannot.”  Chris winked again.   


“Fine!  But we need witnesses!  Or… or it is just my word against yours!”

Phichit and Chris turned to look at Victor and Yuuri.   


Yuuri threw his hands up, “No no no!”

Victor shrugged, “Could be fun.”

Yuuri turned around looking at Victor, “What!?”  Victor shrugged and smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug.  Yuuri groaned and hid his face in Victor’s coat as he could feel Victor chuckling through the vibrations in his chest.

“Let’s go get shots and head up!”  Phichit yelled out, heading to the bar one last night.

“Not too many Phichit or you’ll have other problems!”  Chris yelled after him.

Yuuri was wishing he was drunk like last year now.  Victor keeping an arm around him lead them to the bar.  They were standing at the end of the bar, Chris got tequila shots for them.

“So what are the rules?”  Victor asked.  Yuuri really wanted to elbow him.  Victor was getting way too into this.

Chris thought for a moment.  “Simple, we jerk, we shoot.  No time restraints, though usually I can last awfully long as well as shoot far!”

Phichit groaned and they all took shoots.  “Ok ok ok… Chris we don’t have all night long.  The rule, we have to stay at the head of the bed.  No moving down the bed or anything.”

Chris shrugged.  “Fair enough, cause I was sitting against the headboard when I did it the first time.”   


Yuuri was hiding his face in Victor’s coat still, clutching the edges of the jacket.  He could not believe they were talking so casually about this.  Victor kissed the top of his head leaning down whispering, “I bet you could shoot further than both of them.”  Yuuri gasped and looked up at him.  Victor had a genuine smile on his face, and Yuuri knew he was permanently red at this point.  Yuuri was shaking his head into Victor’s jacket at this point, trying to be as small as possible.

Chris turned and cocked an eyebrow at Victor.  “Coach Victor, what was that?”  Phichit had turned looking at Victor as well.  Yuuri was still trying to hide but afraid they had heard.  “He said NOTHING!”  Yuuri yelled into Victor’s chest.  Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri hugging him, laughing so hard as Yuuri started to smack him.  “Victor!  Stop it!”  Yuuri looked up and saw Victor smiling down at him.  Yuuri was shaking his head, Victor leaned down and kissed him softly.   


“I’m just saying, I know you could beat them.  Hands down.”   


Phichit got them one last shot, “That is it then!  These shots and we go and do this!  ALL of us!”  Yuuri gasp, Chris and Victor laughed.

Victor leaned down, whispered into Yuuri’s ear, “I will if you will.”  Then kissed right under his ear.  Yuuri shivered and took his shot.  His mind was feeling fuzzy and his inhibitions were running away with Victor.  They did their shots and headed to the elevator.  All piling in, Chris hit the button that took them to his floor.  Stepping out the elevator, Yuuri freezes.  This was not how he was planning his night.  He wanted to go back to  _ his _ room with Victor and relax.  Maybe cuddle and kiss a bit, then fall asleep in his arms like he loves doing.  Not in Chris’s room jerking off for distance.   This was the last thing he would never even think of doing. He could feel Victor’s hand on his lower back, and let Victor lead him to the room.   


Once entering the room, Phichit tossed his jacket off and flopped on a bed. Chris was just in his shirt as it was, but holding his pants and jacket, he slung them over a chair.  Victor sat on the other bed and pulled Yuuri down on his lap.  They all sat there for a minute, looking from the bed to the mirror that was across the wall.  It was between the beds, but spanned almost across both beds.   


“Ok boys, are we doing this?  I don’t have all night.”  Chris said.  Looking at all of them.   


Phichit jumped up, “Ok, so we have two beds, Yuuri and Victor, you two get that bed, and Chris and I will take this one.  We must sit back against the headboards ok?”   


Victor nodded and lifted Yuuri off his lap.  Victor took his hand and led Yuuri to the head of the bed.  Victor looked at Yuuri and slipped his jacket off him.  He kissed him quickly.  “Are we leaving our clothes on?”  Victor called out.

“Well I am already almost naked over here.”  Chris replied.   


“I might leave my shirt on.”  Phichit said.   


Yuuri went red.  Victor kissed him gently, “We will leave your shirt on… though I’d love to slip it off you.”  Yuuri groan and Victor chuckled.  He could feel Victor undoing his pants, for a moment he forgot there were two others in the room.  Those long fingers undoing his belt, then the button and zipping them down.  Victor kissed him gently and slid his pants off.  “Get on the bed Yuuri.”  Yuuri climbed on the bed.  Victor slipped his jacket off, putting it with Chris’, then unbuttoning his shirt, never taking his eyes off Yuuri as he slowly took it off.  Keeping his eyes on Yuuri he undid his pants and slid them off.  Down to his briefs, Yuuri was watching how they hugged hips low, he could see all the long lean lines down his chest and abs.  Yuuri felt his mouth go dry and licked his lips.  Victor climbed over Yuuri, taking pause to kiss him.  Yuuri wrapping his arms around him, pulling him on top of him.  Victor never saying no to Yuuri kissed him deeply, as Yuuri was running his hands down Victor’s back.

“Ahem, boys!  Are we doing this or just getting a show?”  They heard Chris say.   


Victor gave Yuuri one last kiss, “I was warming him up boys.”  Then Victor rolled over next to Yuuri, seeing he had accomplished turning Yuuri on.  Yuuri was still in a haze from kissing Victor then he remembered what they were here to do.

“Ok guys!  This is it!  Let’s see if Chris is all talk!”  Phichit started to rub himself over his briefs.  Chris was doing the same, it did not take Chris much to get going and he quickly removed his thong.  Chris was already wrapping his hands around his cock, slowly pulling at his erection, a flush appearing across his chest.  Phichit was still rubbing himself over his briefs.   


Victor looked over to Yuuri and winked, he was slipping his briefs off, fully nude next to him now.  Yuuri was watching him.  Victor was already half hard from kissing him, he took those long fingers and curled them around the base of his cock and pulled slowly.  He leaned over and kissed Yuuri gently, “Yuuuuuri, join me.”  he purred at Yuuri.   


Yuuri taking his hand, rubbing over his briefs, was watching Victor, forgetting about the other two in the room.   He was mesmerized watching Victor slowly stroke his cock as it was getting harder in his hands.  Yuuri wanted to so badly reach over and grab Victor’s cock.  He could feel his cock getting fully hard just watching Victor.  Pushing his briefs down, he never took his gaze off Victor.  Watching those hands stroke gently up and down, taking his thumb playing with the tip and sliding back down, the gentle twist his hand did at the top.   He was mimicking the action on his own cock, knowing how that hand feels on him, those fingers on wrapped around his shaft, gently squeezing…  Yuuri leaned his head back and moaned out softly.

He heard a chuckle from the bed next to him.  Startled back to reality, Yuuri could see Chris and Phichit looking over that them.  Chris fully naked, pulling his hard long cock with a vengeance and Phichit with his briefs off, gently tugging as well.   


Yuuri starting to feel self conscious looked away from the other bed and back to Victor.  Victor was still looking at him, watching him, making him forget again where they were.  Watching Victor, he could tell Victor was close, he was so use to Victor, he knew when Victor started to leak more and more he would be getting close.  He kept his eyes locked on Victor, watching, waiting.  Victor titled his head back and started to thrust his hips into his hands, then he saw him open his eyes and he was cumming.  He was able to shoot it off the bed at least, not quite to the dresser the mirror was under.  He watched Victor continue pumping his cock, after the first big shoot it was now oozing into his hand.   


Over in the next bed, Phichit was close as well.  He started to pump his cock harder, breathing harder, then he was aiming and shooting.  Phichit made it to the dresser, just barely missing the mirror.  Phichit groaned and continued to milk his cock a bit.  “Dammit!  I was so close!”  Phichit cried out.  Chris was bucking his hips, tugging his cock hard and he yelled out as he started to shoot as well.  He was able to hit the bottom of the mirror, covering the dresser top.  Groaning he laid back, panting hard.  He looked over to Phichit “I got higher on the mirror this morning.”  Phichit laughed and they were waiting for Yuuri now.   


Yuuri realizing what was going on, was freezing up.  They were all waiting on him.  He did not know if he could now.  His hand stopped on his cock and he just sat there.  Victor realizing what was happening, leaned over and kissed him.  Victor wrapped his long fingers around his cock, kissing him deeply, nibbling his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and could feel Victor’s tongue slip in his mouth.  Yuuri moaned, taking his hands, running his fingers through Victor’s silky hair, feeling those strands in his fingers.  Victor was stroking his cock, using that twist with his hand at the top Yuuri loved to feel.  Those warm fingers taking the precum leaking from him and using it to stroke him up and down.  Yuuri started to moan into his mouth and thrust his hips into Victor’s hand.  He could feel the familiar feeling building upside of him.  Victor breaking from the kiss, started to kiss his neck, then whispered into his ear, “Cum for me Yuuri, I need you to go a long distance.”   


Those words were fire in his belly.  Thrusting hard into Victor’s hand one last time, he felt his balls tighten and he was shooting. He could see stars behind his eyes and he was calling out, “Vitya!” He could feel Victor gripping him and letting him ride out his orgasm.  He was panting and moaning.  His eyes were closed and he could feel Victor slowly stroking him, milking all the cum out.

“Holy shit!  YUURI!”  Phichit yelled.   


Yuuri came back to reality again.  His head fuzzy and looking over at the other bed.   


“Wow, Yuuri!  You hit the top of the mirror!”  Phichit yelled.

“Definitely impressive.”  Chris purred out.   


Yuuri could feel Victor pulling him over to him.  He wrapped his arms around Victor, looking at the mess they made of the room.  His blush had returned and he hid his head in Victor’s neck.  

“Yuuri, you got the longest distance, told you that you would.”  Victor said to him, kissing the top of his head, huge grin on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in box of shame* Why can't I write the prompts the way they were suppose to be? 
> 
> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
